world_of_xernadizafandomcom-20200213-history
Ranks, Permissions, and Abilities (Full List)
Note:' The most powerful three ranks in Haven are in both Italics and Bold. The Royal Family' (such as the Princess) also holds much power, obviously, but is not completely mentioned in this. This will also be updated frequently as needed, so please keep up-to-date. Royal High Ranks Queen - The ruler of the Kingdom, with full power over everything done, and whom is able to name heirs to the throne. (Currently - Queen Keira Kinover-Mar) Lord Protector - The Lord Protector is charged with the protection of the Queen (and Princess), often born or voted into their service (voting being by the Kenbet), and helps to decide things within the Kingdom. The Lord Protector is the pen-ultimate leader of all army and naval forces, including the Royal Guard, and also assists the Royal Archive and shares the Head of Kenbet. (Currently - N/A) Captain of the Royal Guard - The Captain serves under the Lord Protector as their shadow and second-in-command. In the event the Lord Protector is unable to perform their duties or are to move onto a different vocation/position, the Captain would then be promoted. (Currently - Vacant) Royal Archive - The Royal Archive is the second Head of the Kenbet of Haven (sharing that with the Lord Protector), tasked with putting everything into documentation and helping keep the wiki organized. The Royal Archive also has a large role in deciding what happens to the nation as he/she is versed in the entire history of Haven and is charged with the heavy job of handling all duties of ranks upon the Kenbet that are vacant. (Currently - Vacant) Royal Steward - A Steward is responsible for the day-to-day runnings. Those who are given this position tend to remain until death, loyal to the Queen indiscriminately. They aide the State Minister in courtly affairs, offering advice and being at the Queen's side for most of their duties, whether it be menial tasks or important business - however they are not allowed to vote within the Council as to prevent any undo bias unless there are not enough members present. (Currently - Vacant) Prime Minister - The Prime Minister deals with internal and external affairs within the country. is until we have a Foreign and State separately. (Currently - Vacant) Command High Ranks Defense Minister - The Defense Minister is the Leader of the Haven Military (under guidance of the Lord Protector), handling all strategy and appointments. (Currently - Vacant) Royal Marshal - The Lord Marshal is the leader of the Army of Haven and commands our Infantry/Army Forces. (Currently - Vacant) Royal Admiral - The Lord Admiral is the leader of the Navy of Haven and commands our Naval Forces. (Currently - Vacant) ~''All ranks listed above'' (save for Royal Steward) are members of the Kenbet, managed by the Royal Archive and the Lord Protector. To apply for a rank, please either go to the Queen, the Princess, the''' Lord Protector', or '''Prime Minister'. All Kenbet roles must be approved by the Kenbet's FULL support.~ Category:Kingdom Information & History Category:Browse Category:Kingdom of Haven Category:Mervai